Izzy and the floating island: Pirate ship away!
by Albedo66
Summary: Set after Pirate Royalty Izzy has taken charge and intends to become the next Captain of the Jolly Roger. Her friends watch helplessly, including Hook as she drifts further into her despair and isolates herself from any help. It is on a floating island that their biggest adventure awaits them. Can Izzy come back from this? Or is Captain Izzy staying?


**Authors note: **Izzy has turned rogue and Jake is being hurried off to Enchancia, things could not look grimmer for the Neverland Pirates. If anyone is familiar with the Kingdom Hearts series and how it ropes you along in hopes of one day playing kingdom hearts 3, only to play side stories to keep you entertained, you're in luck for this is a spin off title playing up to the sequel of Jake and Sofia's story. I figure this way you get a little more evil Izzy and less working to a direct solution in typical episodic format like what the series does and resolve things instantly. Anyway hope you enjoy.

Izzy and the Floating Island

Pirate sailing away!

CHAPTER ONE: Izzy in charge

Captain Hook came to and what he found startled him. He was in a cell, bars lining the wall and the scurry of a rat nearby sent him scurrying to the back of the cell. "What in blazes is going on?"

"Oh thank goodness Captain, you are awake. I was beginning to worry…how do you feel?" Smee was sitting with his back against the bars and his knees were resting against his protruding belly.

"Smee…explain what is happening this instant! I demand answers…for I am-."

"Boo hoo…the whiny former Captain of the Jolly Roger wishes for answers," a mocking voice sounded from the shadows. Stepping into the light she rested the sword on her shoulder as she looked down at a Pirate she once feared.

"Smee…what is that blasted wee pirate doing with me sword…and me hat?" Hook reached for his head and found his dark curls falling over his eyes.

"Well Capn', you see…Izzy turned on everyone and locked us up inside these cells, you know the ones you made for Peter Pan?"

"Uh huh," Hook said, still not getting his point.

"And she caught Peter in a net and sprinkled Pixe Dust all over the ship and flew it to the sky. Peter is somewhere else and Cubby is just across the way. Your hat and sword, well, they naturally became hers after taking the ship." Smee shuddered as he expected Hook to blow up.

"I see…that was very clever of you girl," Hook said, standing up he addressed her with a formal bow.

"It is Captain Izzy and not girl…remember that Hook!" Izzy glared as she held up a warning finger.

"Yes, I do apologize, now there is just one thing I want, just one tiny thing and I will keep quiet." He drew closer to the cage stealthy as a croc.

"Oh, and just what is this tiny thing you want?" Izzy drew nearer and suddenly sprang back with sword in hand as Hook reached through the bars.

"I want me hat back!" Hook struggled but he could not fit through the bars.

"I kinda like the hat, plus, unlike you it gives me something…unique. Until you behave yourself Hook and obey me, you can stay in there. What say you Smee, if you come out I will give you equal opportunity unlike greedy bag of dirt here."

Smee looked over at his Capn' and felt a sense of pity. He was nothing without his hat, his sword, his ship. Duty dictated that the first officer stay with the Captain when boarded, however, after all the words he heard from Cubby and Izzy regarding Hook's character…it got him thinking. Rising up he cleared his throat. "I will serve you…Captain Izzy."

"What…what is that you say Smee? Tell me it is not so, we…we have been through so much…and she knows nothing about the ship." Hook implored him to reconsider, his insides twisting up at the betrayal of his dearest comrade.

"I am sorry Capn'…but the sea pups are right…you do treat me rotten. You hardly aknowledge my successes over my failures and you never, ever, never treat me like an equal. You believe that every idea I say is yours…and that is just rude. I am sorry Capn'…but I must enforce the first officer rule."

Cubby stirred awake across the way as he heard the bickering. Looking over he saw Izzy standing there and then he remembered what happened. "Izzy…is this is a dream?"

"No Cubby…it is not. I am sorry the way things turned out…I never wanted you to get hurt and caught up in all of this…not now anyway. I had planned for you to be on Bucky when this went down…but I was forced to move up on my plans. Know that our friendship was not for naught, it meant the world to me. However…things have changed…" Izzy looked to the side.

"Is this about Jake?" Cubby saw how the pain reflected in her face, even if it was only a cheekbone reflex, it shone clearer than a star at night lighting the way home.

"No Smee…don't…" Hook pleed but his cries were on death ears.

"I invoke the right of the first mate to hereby lay all loyalty to the new Captain of the Jolly Roger, and will serve her to my best intent. Furthermore I shall have no more ties to the Former Captain, lest it be indirect conversation."

Hook was crestfallen and fell down on his knees holding the bars. He felt like crying, but, he had no tears to muster up and without his hat he felt…incomplete.

"Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger, no, I think it needs a new name. What do you think Smee, first mate?" Izzy smiled as she tipped the hat up.

"Aye aye Capn'," Smee replied.

"Ugh…Coconuts!" Cubby held his head as this was all a bad nightmare. Any moment he would wake up in their hide away and Jake and Izzy would comfort him telling him he was safe. It didn't look like that now, and it made him yearn for the happier days.

"Alright…we shall call it the Flying Izzy now, on account of this ship is no longer sea bound. Our first destination will be a floating island not too far from here. Make preparations Mr. Smee and I shall check on our other guests."

"Yes ma'am," Smee saluted and watched as she left.

"Smee…I…I am…um…sea pup what is the word one uses when their trying to apologize…" Hook looked over at Cubby for help.

"I'm sorry," Cubby said aloud. Of course he was saying this to Izzy, but she was already out of there leaving the words hanging for no one to hear.

"Yes, that is the word, I am sorry Mr. Smee. Do come back inside, we can discuss how to take back the Jolly Roger and be done with that blasted little girl-."

Smee sighed, his shoulders heavy as he looked downcast at his former Captain. "Begging your pardon Capn', er, James, but I am working for Captain Izzy now. If you excuse me I have some maps to chart."

Cubby felt sad for Captain Hook. Mr. Smee was the only friend he had, and he was just realizing now the loss of his friendship, even had he not treated Smee like one.

"Thank you sea pup," Smee said as he stopped at the door. "You made me see the errors of my way, staying with the Capn' all those years and never once getting much gratitude from him. I will see about getting you some cod fish for tonight."

"Smee…that is my favorite dish!" Hook yelled after him, but it was lost like Cubby's words as the door slammed shut sealing them in their darkness.

* * *

Izzy strolled into the next cell and smiled seeing Peter staring right back at her. "Oh don't give me that look Peter; you know one of us was bound to act like a true pirate someday."

"Izzy…it isn't too late to turn this around. Help me out of here and we can set the Jolly Roger back into the water, somewhere far away-."

Izzy laughed harshly at this, her hands on her hips. "Oh don't make me laugh Peter. You are a good guy, a youth who took us under his wings to be Pirates, something close to what Hook is. By teaching us the Pirate way you were leading us down this road, unintentionally of course, but still on the path to be being crooked and vile. It must do you heart proud to see us wear the colors…now that we aren't playing or more like I'm not."

"Izzy, I know I haven't known you that long, but you seem like a sweet girl…surely sinking to Hook's level isn't the answer-."

"Shut up Amber…no one was talking to you." Izzy said cross, her finger wagging as she stared at the blonde situated in the other cell. "Yes, you do not know me, therefore you have no opinion worth hearing."

"Izzy…I know what Jake did to you was wrong, walking over your heart like that, trust me I know how it is," Amber held the bars wearing a sympathetic smile.

"Ha, and how would you know? You are a Princess, royalty all around, you can have any guy you want, and having your heart stepped on…don't make me laugh. You are far crueler then me, if anything, you stepped on his heart." Izzy stood before her and leaning in spooked her back.

"C'mon Izzy…Jake is just a kid. He and Sofia are too young to know what love is, and living here love isn't something to be grasped…but looked at from afar. Love is a grown up feeling…and grownups are boring and loud." Peter shook his head at the mere images stirred.

"I am over Jake, as I am of my time as a Neverland Pirate. It is time I move on…and if you know better you will not try or do anything funny." Izzy looked from Amber and Peter and placed her hands at the small of her back. "We will be stopping shortly on a Floating Island in the sky. We need to resupply and possibly find treasure to barter or possibly keep for further instances. You will all be released then…but under supervision."

"Wait…did you say Floating Island?" Peter asked.

"Yes, I take it you are familiar with the sky then?" Izzy asked not looking back.

"I've been to a few, but, they hazard many obstacles and threats far worse than the likes of Captain Hook and his crew. If you seek treasure…note it will be well guarded and possibly best left unlooked for-."

"I'm not scared Peter…in fact I crave the challenge. I am done being the girl in the corner with pixie dust in case of emergencies, now is the time for me to truly awaken. No more eyes closed…time to truly embrace who I was meant to be."

"Your sounding just like Hook now," Peter scowled.

"A younger Hook you mean?" Izzy wore a smirk as she heard him grumble. She knew Peter and Hook went far back and she imagined Hook at one point was an idealistic youth, possibly fresh on adventure and eager to hunt for gold. Somewhere along the line though his spirit dampened and he closed himself off to the decency that was a Pirate and instead opted to cruelly grasp life's little strings and tug them to his desire. As to who started the war, Hook or Pan, she could never get this out of Peter for accuracy.

"My sister will send back help to stop you Izzy," Amber stood and brushed a dirty hair out of her face. She had yet to have a decent shower since arriving and it was beginning to show. She missed her dresses and help, oh how she missed that word.

"A war, is that what you are implying? Oh how it makes me tingle, I will see this help of yours and we shall indeed have a war. It will be the like of which no one has ever seen. Oh and Peter…if you should step out of line…I shall cut off your hand."

Peter shuddered and felt his blood cold over at the sound of her shrill laughter. As the door closed he knew one thing for certain, where they were headed…not many of them would come out alive.

**Authors note: **Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. This is a side story and so far I think it is getting pretty good. Tapping into Izzy's dark side isn't too hard; my fingers were just flying across the keyboard. Anyway I hope you are enjoying and keep an eye out for chapter two.


End file.
